Luminous Dragon
The Luminous Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Light and Plant elements. Its main element is Light. Appearance The luminous dragon is widely considered one of the most ornately adorned and elegant dragons. Egg= TBA |-|Baby Stage= TBA |-|Juvenile Stage= TBA |-|Adult Stage= TBA Abilities Weapons Luminous dragons are peaceful dragons and avoid confrontation whenever possible. They live only on the highest peaks of the Berrywhite Mountains, relatively free from enemies, so they don't need weapons. Defenses The brilliance of the luminous dragons blinds their main enemies, Dark element dragons. A group of them is so bright that a roc or other predator won't know where to attack. Other Abilities The luminous dragon can adjust the color and intensity of its glow in different parts of its body to communicate with other dragons. Breath Weapon Like many other Light element dragons, luminous dragons breathe a brilliant flash of light. This dragon's light can momentarily be brighter than the sun. Weaknesses Luminous dragons have a thin skin. Also their light defense would not work on a creature that is normally blind. Habitat Regions The luminous dragons reside on high mountain peaks in the Berrywhite Mountains. They may also be found in the Cadberry Meadows, Shimmering Isles, Glittergold Mountains, and Glowing Gulch. Preferred Home This dragon prefers high altitudes. It is often found near deposits of the luminous marble of the Berrywhite mountains, used to make marble paths. Occasionally they descend into valleys and meadows to be with their plant dragon relatives. Sheltering/Nesting Luminous dragons carve multi-roomed nests out of chalk and limestone formations with their claws and furnish the interior with soft moss and plants. Sometimes they hang brightly colored cloth on the walls like tapestries. Diet A truly unusual creature, the luminous dragon eats only rarely. Most of the time it only licks minerals from the walls of its nest, but when it descends into the valleys and meadows it eats fruits, grasses, and leaves. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Luminous dragons are regal, soft-spoken, and dreamy; qualities reflected in the soft light they emit. They are extremely kind and sensitive. They enjoy peace and comfort and seem detached from the troubles of the world below their high mountain home. They can't stand stress and conflict and try to make peace wherever they go. The witch Temaira Meadows, in her usual verbosity, called them "glass-like paragons of innocence," while Mohs, who was a much simpler soul, called them "nice." He is also cited as referring to them as "bright". Social Order Luminous dragons live in peaceful communities in which all dragons are equal and treated fairly. Relationship to Wizards Luminous dragons are extremely friendly, but rarely involve themselves with the troubles of humans. They are too sensitive to view pain and suffering and would prefer to be isolated. When they feel their group is being threatened, they drive the intruder away with short flashes of light aimed at their eyes as a warning. DDLA has ranked them as 1.5, this is because they may attack when provoked, but their attacks are mostly harmless. Life Cycle Mating All marriages between luminous dragons are arranged by the community. Before mating, dragon must first be evaluated by the others to be sure they will be capable of producing healthy children. Birth Luminous dragon eggs are kept in special nests deep within the mountain with windows in the ceiling, strategically placed so that some light always falls upon the egg. During the night, the parents must surround the egg and breathe light upon it so it will be exposed to enough light to develop properly. Infancy Baby luminous dragons are raised by the community. All the adult dragons play a part in caring for, teaching, and protecting the baby. Adolescence When a luminous dragon becomes an adolescent, it is apprenticed to an elder of the community and taught storytelling, mathematics and healing, and also taught to refine its magic. Few dragons ever attempt to improve their natural magical powers through practice and study, so this is unusual among dragonkind. Adulthood When a dragon finishes its apprenticeship it is officially considered an adult and a full member of the community. Physically luminous dragons typically mature much earlier, but until educated a luminous dragon is considered a juvenile. Lifespan Luminous dragons live 40 to 60 years. History Discovery Gerny, an apprentice of Mohs, traveled to the Berrywhite Mountains to study the geological rock formations, but instead found the creature that would become known as the luminous dragon. Origin of Name Luminous dragons are luminous, so that's what Mohs' apprentice, Gerny decided to call them. Magic Luminous dragons possess Luximancy and Chloromancy. There are claims that these dragons have minor control over Phytomancy, but these claims are not proved. Notable Dragons *Lamp (Gerny) *Lamp (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) References *On the Luminous Dragon, Temaira Meadows Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Light Category:Plant Category:Inhabitants of the Shimmering Isles Category:Inhabitants of the Berrywhite Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Cadberry Meadows Category:Inhabitants of Glowing Gulch Category:Inhabitants of the Glittergold Mountains Category:Bipedal Drakes Category:Herbivores Category:DDLA Rank 1.5